Tornado's Thoughts: Seized By Loyalty
by miXiZ
Summary: WDZ - 3rd Tornado POV one shot, from "Zorro springs a trap".


**WDZ – 3****rd**** one shot from Tornado's POV – from the episode "Zorro springs a trap". Thanks again to my beta ICYWATERS and to MURDOCSANGEL for bringing up the topic of Tornado POV stories :)**

Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z

S**eized By Loyalty**

Zorro's legs were urging me to top speed racing across the plains toward the pueblo. There had been real urgency in all his actions when he'd entered the cave to saddle me. His movements were slightly harsher than usual and he didn't take time to caress my neck like he used to do all the other times.

As we raced onto the plaza, I got a vague idea of why he behaved that way. All over there were peons and carts blocking the garrison gate. Close by there was a wooden cage on a cart holding... Zorro? Now I got confused. Zorro was in the cage, and yet I was carrying him. I snorted and started dancing around in circles, making it difficult for my master to keep me on one spot.

I smelled danger and had a strange sense of foreboding. I knew the Zorro I was carrying was the real one. The other one smelled different, like he was afraid. My master was never afraid. At least not while I was around. I could hear him shouting over all the commotion, warning the peons about a trap.

Some of them grabbed the caged black man and ripped the mask off. A hectic scramble resulted as they realized they had been tricked and tried to clear up and get away before they were arrested. This ruckus made me nervous. I wanted to run. Just then, the garrison gates opened and the soldiers tried to get past the obstacles to give chase.

Finally, my master gave me the headspace I needed to run. Jumping over a cart, galloping around a corner, I was eager to get as much space in between us and the soldiers when the unthinkable happened. I slipped.

The next thing I knew, I clattered to the ground along with my master. The soldiers were still hot on our heels so I jumped up, shaking the dust off, waiting for my master to mount again. But he was still lying in the dirt, dazed. I felt so sorry. I never yet slipped with him on top. I just hoped he wasn't hurt bad.

Zorro sat up just when a lasso came whirling, effectively tying his arms to his torso. He was caught, and it was my fault. In my panic, I sped off, only thinking about not getting caught so I could help Zorro. Behind me, I heard the capitán shout for the others to capture me. I snorted softly. They'd never be able to get me.

Then it occurred to me that being caught along with my master might make it easier for him to escape, so I slowed until the soldiers caught up with me. I felt bad when I let them throw a rope over my neck, but I had to help my friend. When I was finally brought to the cuartel stables, however, it seemed like my master had managed to escape on his own. I should have known it. Ah well, he'd get me out of there, of that I was sure.

Sometime later, they brought me into a small, makeshift paddock in the middle of the plaza. From the talk all around, I learned they planned to auction me off. I felt offended. How could they do that? I already had a master. I wouldn't want to swap him for anything, or anyone for the matter. Agitated, I trotted around my prison, rearing every now and then, trying my best to give the impression of being a horse that's rather dangerous to own.

On the beams of the paddock, two of the soldiers were leaning, discussing the upcoming auction. The big sergeant said something about thinking I like him. I snorted. Sure I liked him. I liked to tease him, to trick him. Okay, I also liked him just so, but I wouldn't want to be his. One more reason to act up and pretend to be a volatile, high-spirited mount.

The two soldiers left and the sergeant entered the tavern. More curious faces appeared to watch me. I almost didn't have to pretend my agitation anymore. I simply wasn't used to so many people around me. It made me feel uneasy. Finally, I noticed my master stepping out of the tavern. He looked different again. No black outfit. But it was him. I'd recognise him anywhere.

I sent a soft whinny in his direction. Please, get me out of here. He strode over to stand at the barricade and watched on as the sergeant opened the bidding. It looked like my plan was working, since nobody dared bid. Only when the sergeant pressed on, his fellow soldier, the corporal, put in a bid. The corporal!

Oh joy. What would become of me if the corporal owned me? Would they make me chase after my master? Ah, the mere thought was agony. Funny enough, I noticed my master looking quite pleased when the auction came to a conclusion with the corporal winning the bidding. He must have a plan. And if he had a plan, all would be well. I calmed down in relief.

Evening came and I was still in the paddock. Someone had put torches all around the banister to light the place. I didn't like the fire. If there was one thing I didn't like, it was fire. The darker it got, the more the fire scared me.

A shadow made its way towards me. I snuffled softly when I recognised my master's friend, Bernardo. He looked around and then started handing me some hay to eat. Eagerly I accepted and he shoved more of it underneath the beams. Just then, I noticed we weren't alone. I pricked my ears up, and the next moment the sound of a whip slicing the air pierced the soft crackling of the torches.

Bernardo fell to the ground as a soldier stepped closer, questioning him. Everyone knew Bernardo couldn't speak but apparently this soldier was either new or stupid. Maybe both, come to think of it. He kept pressing Bernardo into telling him what he was doing here, ignoring the man's signs that he couldn't speak. Anger was building up inside me again and all my muscles tensed.

When the soldier started to make use of the whip again, Bernardo swiftly crawled underneath the beams into the paddock toward me. Now I could do something. The soldier leaped over the banister and continued whipping at Bernardo. I tried to place myself in between them when the whip hooked onto one of the torches, pulling it loose. It fell to the ground and the hay as well as the wood beams started catching fire quickly.

Yikes, I didn't like it one bit. The soldier didn't seem to care and kept attacking. Finally, Bernardo managed to scramble out of the paddock. I reared up, using my front hooves to attack the soldier, who now paid all attention to me.

"So you want to fight, do you?" he called, cracking the whip at me. The crack of the whip riled me up even more and I was furious now. I wasn't merely trying to intimidate the soldier now. I wanted to get him. I saw Bernardo scrambling into the tavern, while the lancer actually succeeded in getting me with his whip. The whole paddock was on fire now but I didn't care anymore. Once again, I reared up and this time my hooves made contact with the man.

"Fire, fire!" As people poured out of the tavern, the plaza suddenly got very busy. While I was still furiously prowling and stomping at the soldier, he kept swinging his whip at me. Behind the soldier, I saw my master and Bernardo rushing out of the tavern. My master stopped short, shocked by the view that greeted him. Another lash of the whip caught my across my chest and I screamed.

My master sprang to life, trying to rush to my aid. I've never seen him so livid before. It took Bernardo's whole strength to hold him back and bring him to his senses. He stopped short and then dashed back into the tavern, Bernardo hot on his heels.

In the meantime, I managed to get a couple of blows onto the soldier who dropped the whip and tried to protect himself with his arms building a shield in front of him. Commotion from the garrison heralded the other lancers arriving. The soldier who attacked me finally fell to the ground, not able to protect himself anymore. I backed up, frantically trying to figure out an escape route through the blazing barriers.

The sergeant ordered his lancers to pull their companion to safety, which they did. I moved around the paddock, still looking for an opening to escape, when I saw a familiar black shadow appear on the tavern balcony. Grabbing a rope, Zorro swung on it towards me, kicking the burning beams down with his boots. He ran to me and jumped into the saddle.

With my master guiding me now, I felt more confident. I knew he'd direct me to safety. The crowd called Zorro's name in awe as he pressed his legs into my flanks and pulled the reins up, and the two of us jumped over the still burning fence to freedom. I raced across the plaza, between the buildings and out of the pueblo. On the dirt path to the de la Vega lands, I reached top speed and only reduced it once my master urged me to slow. From the hillside, we halted as we could still make out the faint flickering of the fire in the plaza.

Zorro rubbed his gloved hand over my neck carefully. After a moment it was clear we weren't being followed so we made our way to the cave at a leisurely pace. Arriving in the safety of the hideout, Zorro dismounted and removed the saddle immediately. Then he checked me over for wounds from the lashes. I didn't even feel any pain before now. The burning was there but it wasn't too bad.

"I'm so sorry, Tornado," Zorro whispered over and over as he took a wet cloth and wiped off the wheals and applied a soothing ointment. I nuzzled his chest to tell him I was fine and he smiled at me. When he had seen to all my sore spots, he refilled my water bucket and fetched a few apples which I gratefully devoured.

Zorro had taken a step back, sitting on the edge of a small table, watching me. Despite the mask, I could see the pain in his eyes. Pain, not from being hurt himself, but from seeing me hurt. I walked over to him and rested my head in his lap, nibbling on the now ungloved hands. A tight smile appeared on his face and he rubbed one hand over my forehead, picking a strand of straw out of my mane.

I snorted softly, thanking him. I couldn't ask for a better master and I was happy we were reunited now. Despite the near disaster today, I was looking forward to our next adventures together.


End file.
